


Fond Memories

by Catsayspeh



Series: Kinktober2018 [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masterbation, Moresomes, Multi, Yi Xing is a whore for everyone in his mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsayspeh/pseuds/Catsayspeh
Summary: Lonely Hotels lead to warm dreams and memories.  Prompt 6: "Moresome"





	Fond Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been great with writing more than three people so I had to kind of wing this, I hope you like it. 
> 
> I used a list from [ Here ](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/kinktober-the-return)

They always teased about there being a "Xiuharem", but the truth was the eldest was far from the only one who had the affection of several of the band members. It was something that some what weighed in the mind of Lay as he lay back on the bed in the hotel. What had been wasn't really there any more, not that there was a lot of animosity. The worst of it was more not being able to see each other with the regularity they had before, and well it had been a nightmare for Yi Xing's sex life, well at least his fantasies. 

He was laying on his back in the bed, the tall window of the hotel showing the city sprawling out. He had the curtains open watching the night sky as she stroked down over his belly fingers resting just against the edges of his briefs and he let his eyes close as he tried to remember the sounds of the others when they were crammed in to the hotels traveling to China. He could hear the memory of Chen yelling loudly claiming the bed right before Kris used his height and weight to body check the other off it, and usually right on top of Tao, who by some reason was always in exactly the right place to get landed on, tripped over or shoved. 

He turned his head to the side again not bothering to open his eyes and as his fingers slid down lower, he could swear he could hear the quiet giggle of Luhan as he tried to sneak in to the bed with Xiumin with out anyone noticing. They all knew but pretended they didn't, the training wasn't easy, the language barrier wasn't easy. The friendships, those had been easy. 

He was pretty sure they had all quietly wanked as they listened to Luhan and Xiumin kissing and making out. The quiet little grunts and slick noises of fingering and sucking. He had dreamed of more than once tip toeing over to the others, sliding in with them. He wasn't going to lie, it wasn't easy to ignore them both. 

Yi Xing let his head fall back as his hand slid down to circle his cock and he moaned then. In his mind it was Luhan's strong hand, those cool fingers stroking from the base and up as he turned his head to kiss Minseok, to feel those all to sensitive twitches that the shortest member fell prey to when he was touched. He continued to stroke against his sex fingers sliding down and gathering up the weight of his sex, his lips parting as he allowed the fantasy to carry him. He was thinking about Luhan's cool fingers and then he licked against his lip as he dared to let the image shift. 

Tao, he had always had an affection for the graceful maknae, yes he had kind of an awkward phase but he was also so beautiful in a way that Korea never had properly appreciated. He let his own thighs part as he slid his finger down, just the tip of his middle finger sliding over the ring of muscle and he moaned a bit. In his mind it was Tao's. He reached over then digging in to the small case by the bed and found the bottle of lube. It was light and he loved how it felt, more creamy than clear and he loved to watch it smear around on his fingers and against his lovers holes. 

Warming some in to his hand he moaned then, Imagining the martial artist at the end of the bed stroking his sex firmly , the whole time ordering Lay to watch him as he stroked over his long sex. In is mind the pillow that cradled his head was Minseok's hands holding his face. Those cat like eyes watching him as the tip of his pink tongue stuck out. He imagined his small hands sliding down to pinch at his nipples making him buck in to Luhan's warm hands. 

"Tao..." He gasped as he imagined the other man spilling over him, slicking his long fingers with come and sliding against his opening. Lay was rolling up as he pushed two fingers in too quickly. His teeth snapping at the air as he could hear Minseok's soft voice reprimanding him for being too greedy. Whispering that he would make Tao cry if he thought he hurt him rather than giving Yi Xing pleasure. His tongue curled lazily then wetting his dry lips as he whispered to the empty room he wanted to feel Luhan's mouth. 

His other hand wrapping about his sex now, warm and wet with the lube he let the pads of his fingers trace over the shaft, like a tongue swirling the top before sliding back in to the fist of his hand as he imagined Tao softly stroking Luhan's candy colored hair while he fingered Lay to open up more. There wasn't a one of them he hadn't dreamed of fucking. The sounds that Tao would make under him, or just how strong Xiumin was as he pulled Lay's hips back hard over his cock. Luhan.... god Luhan he knew would be up for more of it than anyone. 

His dreams swam of his band mates holding him down, each with their own torture, but also to each other. He dreamed of sucking off Tao's long sex as they watched Luhan pin his "Baozi" down and fill him until the elder was wrecked in pleasure. 

Lay could hear moaning, and it took him a moment to realize it was his own voice muffled against the pillows. He was still working his ass, the images were more like a slideshow now, all the things he wanted to do with them. Wondering how Luhan's thighs would feel against his cheeks. how Tao's tongue would feel pushing in to his ass as Minseok held him open. The image just the right amount of pleasure mixed with stimulation to make him spill, and the images of his friends just dissolved in to pleasure.


End file.
